Unusual
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Draco in ferret form shows Harry pleasure beyond compare. Who can last the longest? Inpisred by fanart Link provided inside.


A.N. Well then um...this fanfiction was inspired back fanart. It really spoke out to me and I wanted to do a fanfiction to it. If you want the link it's username and password you have to get by joining that Yahoogroup. If you still cant get it then contact me and I will gladly give it to you. But know that I do not want to be flamed. It rocks to me and thats how I want others to view it. Don't come to me with bullshit.

-----------

Draco in ferret form climbed over Harry's neck and in doing so, brushed his fur against the sensitive part, right behind Harry's ear. He heard Harry gasp and stuck his pink tongue out to lick one of Harry's newly revealed nipples. He saw Harry's hand go down to the zipper of his pants, robe long forgotten somewhere on the floor, saw Harry reach into his boxer shorts to stroke his erection slowly, savoring the moment.

Draco tried to stay calm, he really did, but who could NOT be aroused at the sight of Harry slowly gripping his luscious, precum smeared shiny dick? Draco closed his tiny ferret eyes and willed his heart to stop pounding so fast. 'Malfoy's do not lose bets!' he thought to himself over and over again. He could do this.

Harry, above Draco's contemplating head was tilting his own head back while Draco's tiny ferret teeth tweaked and nibbled his nipples. He stroked his cock slowly so that he wouldn't come to soon. His breath hitching as Draco's tongue laved at a sensitive part around his belly button. HE petted Draco's furry head and sat fully back on the chair. Enjoy this? You better believe it. It wasn't everyday the Great Draco Malfoy was a ferret for one's own sexual pleasure.

But back to Draco. Our horny ferret at the moment had made his way down to Harry's unbuttoned trousers. The feel of silky fur sliding against his flushed skin made Harry cry out and if Draco had been in his human body he would've done his traditional Malfoy smirk. 'Draco 2 – Harry 1,' he thought as he settled himself right at the opening of Harry's pants.

He saw beauty in the twitching erection which had tiny drops of precum on the tip that was slowly but surely sliding down the shaft. He HAD to be in heaven. Only that could explain why Harry had his head thrown back in pleasure, his hips arching up into thin air, cock throbbing and pulsing looking as if he could explode any minute. And here was Draco stuck in ferret form but ready for him nonetheless. Fuck the bet. He wanted Harry now.

Draco leaned forward, breathed in the scent that was his lover. His tongue darted out and licked the tip, just the tip. That brought Harry's moans to a new pitch. "Gods D-Draco! Your t-t-tongue!" Harry brought his hands down to the cushion he was sitting on and clenched it between his knuckles. His eyes slid shut as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"If only you were human again!" he cried out.

Draco just licked harder in response as there was no way it could fit inside his mouth at the present time. 'Yes! Turn me human first! Come on Harry!'

Harry panted and grabbed his wand that had fallen to the floor and murmured the spell to change Draco back. Draco felt himself returning to normal shape and stretched, smirking at the panting glistening body below him. "So nice to be back isn't it? I should say so." Draco stretched his form over Harry's and licked the beads of sweat that had gathered at the base of his neck while he was busy with something more demanding. Harry bucked his hips and started clawing at Draco's back. "Fuck me already!"

Draco's smirk got even wider and he lifted himself off of his body. Letting Harry get much needed breaths in he backed up into a long table and layed on it. He fortunately was changed back human but no clothes came with it. 'Sneaky little prat.' he thought very amused. Harry breathed in long deep breaths and opened his eyes slowly and saw – perfection – laying on the table. Draco's cock was standing proud at 9 inches and was dripping with lube that had already been placed on when the spell was cast. He lifted an arm and beckoned at Harry.

Harry had no choice but to follow.

He slid on top of Draco's form and rubbed against him, much like a cat rolling over from a nap in the sun, languid and gracefully. Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips and rolled his hips forward, just brushing Harry's entrance. Harry sucked in a harsh breath and after gripping Draco's weeping cock and pressing it more firmly against his entrance, thrust down with enough force to push it in to the hilt. They both gasped, Draco like he had finally come home and Harry like he lost all of his breath. They began thrusting and moaning, gripping and sucking, arching and pounding into each other.

Harry bounced into the air every time Draco thrust into him in a particularly hard way, making sure to angle both of their hips so he was hitting Harry's sweet spot. Harry put his hands in his hair and clenched it, tugging on it and twisting his body around. Draco kept thrusting and fisted one hand on Harry's formerly neglected cock. Then he twisted his hand up and down in a fast motion all while keeping his thrusts even and paced. Harry was weeping in agony and pleasure. He arched up after another minute and came all over both their chests. Draco lightly stroked Harry's slowly diminishing dick and after one more hard thrust, came inside Harry.

They both panted, one on top of the other, then Draco lifted his hand from petting Harry's hair and smirked. "Well then I seem to have won that bet. Your my slave for the entire week."

"Like that's a bad thing." Harry scoffed. But he didn't move from his spot on Draco's chest. Draco stroked his back and snickered.

"Question is...what time will the bet be next week?"

---------

A.N...-points up then goes to get me some much needed ice water- nuff said


End file.
